Pax Aries
The beginning The Nation of Pax Aries was formed on the island formly known as Ireland. The begining was harsh, the first citzens lived in only huts at the time, but with the alliance of NADC taking in the backwards nation of Pax Aries, the nation grew stronger everyday. Pax Aries while part of NADC Pax Aries grew fast under the instruction fellow NADC members, The nation grew to a respectable level. At the beginning of the BLEU-NADC War, Pax Aries was overlooked by the forces of BLEU. Going against standing NADC orders not to attack, the congress of Pax Aries voted to fight, the military attacked nations of BLEU, within two hours of the war, Pax Aries was counter-attacked by three nations of the Finnish Cooperation Organization, putting Pax Aries military forces at 5 to 1 rato against. In less than a week, Pax Aries had suffered a Country wide ZI. After the war ended, the people of Pax Aries found themselves living in the ruins, within two months the nation was surpassed it's prewar levels and had fully recovered from the war faster than most NADC nations had. In the remaining weeks before Pax Aries left NADC, Pax Aries had passed the 50 nation ranking mark in the alliance. The ambassador of Pax Aries to NADC, Mr. Kevin P. Roberts, found himself increasingly distressed with NADC governmental policies, and Prime Minister Cidjackaries being rebuffed on his questions to other NADC members, Congress voted 145 to 0 to split from NADC. Pax Aries quickly closed it's boarders, and slipped into peace mode due to open threats of hostiles against the nation. Pax Aries time in the Global Democratic Alliance President Cidjackaries toured a number of Alliance halls (also known as IRC chat rooms) and found the members of GDA the best fit for his nation, less than a week later, the nation of Pax Aries Raised the GDA flag across the nation and found a principal to defend. May 11, 2008 The nation of Pax Aries was picked to be the official ambassador to CIS August 5, 2008 CIS disbands, Ambassadorship ends. (see CIS-1V War) August 1, 2008 The First Street Stock Market opens.(First nation's wonder) The Republican assembly passed a vote to move to another alliance,the United Blue Directorate.Though the move is a hard one, the offical motive listed was incompatibility with current GDA policy on tech raiding. Pax Aries offically left GDA on the 27th of August. Pax Aries time in the United Blue Directorate Pax Aries was only in UBD for 6 days, in that time Pax Aries gave out over 20 million in UBD war recovery aid. Pax Aries returns to NADC Pax Aries nation returns to NADC after a long session of the Republican assembly. Pax Aries nation ambassadors completes the Foreign affairs course and becomes ambassadors to UBD,GDA,WTF,LoSS,TCB and FCO. December 4, 2008, Pax Aries Nation reaches one year old. December 19, 2008, Cidjackaries is made the NADC Minister of Military Affairs. January 14, 2009, Pax Aries Nation becomes a nuclear power. March 18, 2009, The nation of Pax Aries leaves NADC. Pax Aries joins Echelon March 18, 2009 The Republican assembly voted to join Echelon. Echelon welcomes Pax Aries into the fold. April 24, 2009 Pax Aries joins the war with Echelon, defending its allies in NPO. Due to a mistake at the beginning of the war Pax Aries went into peace mode instead of attacking. On the 26th of April the military of Pax Aries went on its first rampage against enemies of Echelon. Though facing certain death, Pax Aries marches on! Pax Aries ceases to exist The war took it's toll on the nation of Pax Aries, on June 9, 2009 with three armies in the Capital Cid City, the remaining forces of Pax Aries was distroyed. Cidjackaries was shot and killed defending his family. The last Pax Aries Flag was taken down and burned. The remaining citizens of the former Pax Aries was given free passaged out of the area. Government make up of Pax Aries The former make-up of the Federal portion of the government is divided up into 4 sections: Republican assembly Made up of 145 elected members who hold the position for 3 years, responsible for adminstrative oversight of the various parts of the government and the major section responsible for policy making. Republican assembly chairperson: Prime Minister Made up of one person and a selected staff, to include advisors, position is for life, unless the Republican assembly has a 100% support vote for removal. Replacement in that case is elected by popular vote. Prime Minister: Economic assembly Made up by appointed members of the various economic zones within Pax Aries, seats are gained by GDP percentage of each zone, (example, GDP of 250,000 would give that zone 2 seats, GDP of 100,000 = 1 seat.) The Economic assembly oversees trade and economic policy for all of Pax Aries. Foreign affairs Ministry Though falls under direct control of the Prime Minster's office, the Foreign affairs Ministry is set-up to handle all Foreign affairs, to include immigration policy. Head of FAM: The current make-up of the Economic Zone government: There are 5 Economic Zones, each headed by a popular voted citzen that holds a college degree. The Economic Zones are responsible for the general welfare of the citzens in that area and the advancement of economical opportunity within that zone. Economic Zone borders are fluid, as they can increase and decrease dependant on the population density, and GDP (as each economic Zone GDP is kept at par with other economic zones)